


Len, Barry and their Musical Adventures

by flye



Series: Role Reversal AU [3]
Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is one of The Rogues, Barry is a huge flirt, Barry is an idiot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I honestly have no idea what this is, Len is an idiot too, M/M, Meta!Len, Music, Role Reversal, The rogues have a bad sense of humor, not official crack but borderline, sorrynotsorry, the leader even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flye/pseuds/flye
Summary: The short story extras about the Rogues' bad taste in music, to my series "Flashes of Cold", that nobody asked for.





	Len, Barry and their Musical Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to understand any of this you should read at least the first 10 chapters of that, otherwise, you're in for a _very_ confusing ride.
> 
> Flashes of Cold (FoC): http://archiveofourown.org/works/11541519

_"Hit me, baby, one more time!"_

Len raised an eyebrow at the speaker, before turning his gaze to give the speedster a skeptical look. "Your kinks are getting out of hand, Flash." He huffed, an amused smirk on his face.

The speedster scoffed loudly, looking just a tad bit embarrassed from under his cowl. "Not my fault this time around, I had Piper make the playlist."

"This is his version of humor?"

"There's a very fine line between humor and inappropriateness when it comes to him." The speedster huffed, a tiny smile of what, to Len, looked like fondness on his lips as he spoke, but it quickly morphed into a sardonic grin. "But not as fine as _you_ , obviously." He continued, and Len couldn't help but smile as he scoffed as his nemesis.

"You never give up, do you?"

"Oh, no - I can last for _hours_." The speedster replied helpfully, Cheshire grin and all. He ignored Cisco's comment in his ear about how he still could hear everything they were saying.

"That's... Not what I meant, but I'll remember that." Len smirked as a reply, and his smile grew as he saw how the speedster's grin slightly wavered - he wasn't expecting Len to counter the flirting with some flirting of his own. But the speedster quickly caught up with the moment, and his grin was back in place.

"Not when I'm done with you, you won't."

"You're telling me you often hit your bed-partners over the head? Because that's abuse, I'll have you know."

"I'm telling you that I might just blow your mind so bad that you will have trouble remembering... Amongst other things you might not be able to do the next morning."

Len actually scoffed at that. "You think you'd top? Please."

The Flash smirked at him, a glint in his eye as he spoke. "Maybe I'd give you a _ride_ for your money."

"The saying goes 'run for your money' -- which is a good pun, by the way -- and are you insinuating that you're a prostitute?"

The Flash actually blushed at this, looking utterly embarrassed. "N-no! That's just you who's a dirty old man!"

"And how do you know I'm old?"

"Lucky guess." The Flash huffed, calming down, before his lips curled up into a smirk. "But now I do~"

Len scoffed, but decided that this was enough banter for one heist and let the ice run to his fingertips - creating an icy mist around him. "Just don't go and call me gramps, kid, and we're good."

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I should probably just write the next chapter of FoC... But I wrote this in stead. Have at you.


End file.
